Esperanza
by estrella.ahr.22
Summary: Gohan viajó al futuro por accidente encontrándose con su futuro yo. Gracias a su llegada logró mejorar el futuro, pero pronto descubrió algo que no lo dejaría de atormentar. Cuando estaba a punto de darse por vencido logró recuperar algo que creía perdido...la esperanza. NO YAOI.
1. El comienzo de una nueva aventura

**"Esperanza"**

Gohan viajó al futuro por accidente encontrándose con su futuro yo. Gracias a su llegada logró mejorar el futuro, pero pronto descubrió algo que no lo dejaría de atormentar. Cuando estaba a punto de darse por vencido logró recuperar algo que creía perdido...la esperanza. NO YAOI.

 _"Pensamiento"_

"Hablando"

Notas: En este fic Gohan será diferente a la versión original, su personalidad cambiara pero no de manera muy drástica, a diferencia de la versión original superará la muerte de Goku y continuará entrenando.

También mencionó que los personajes futuros se les agregara Mirai (que significa futuro) y su nombre adelante, por ejemplo Mirai Gohan.

La historia se centrará en Gohan y Mirai Gohan.

No soy dueño de DBZ, lamentablemente. La imagen de portada no me pertenece, pertenece a Google xD

Ahora comienza!

 **Capítulo 1**

Habían pasado cuatro meses desde que mi padre dejó este mundo, había tomado la decisión de continuar en el otro mundo para continuar entrenando dejando a su familia atrás; desde que se fue yo me comprometí a ser el protector de la tierra. Pero había algo que no logró sanar el tiempo, mi falta de esperanza.

Logré superar el que mi padre nos dejara pero eso jamás regresaria. Mi madre por su parte lo tomo peor, tardó más tiempo en aceptarlo pero al final lo hizo.

Esta era una mañana agradable. Abrí los ojos, los rayos del sol daban directamente a mi cara, me levante y me vestí con mi gi morado el cual había sido un obsequio de Piccolo, podía percibir el aroma del desayuno.

"GOHAN!.. el desayuno está listo"

Sonreí y me apresuré a llegar con mi madre.

 **oOo**

Gohan bajo las escaleras rápidamente y llego a la mesa. Chi-Chi tarareaba una melodía mientras preparaba más alimentos. La mesa ya se encontraba llena. El adolescente se apresuró y se sentó.

"Buenos días cariño"

"Buenos días mama" El semi-Saiyajin procedió a comer, terminado con cada plato preparado por su madre.

Chi-Chi sonrió a esto, le agradaba que su hijo comiera para que estuviera sano. Pero aún notaba algo diferente en el, no sabia que era. "Gohan, recuerda que debes regresar temprano a casa para continuar con tus estudios" pidió

"Si mama"

Unos minutos después Gohan terminó su desayuno, se despidió de su madre y corrió hacia la puerta.

En estos momentos Gohan volaba por encima del bosque para poder llegar con su maestro, desde la derrota de Cell diariamente entrenaba para poder controlar los nuevos poderes que había desbloqueado. Sabía muy bien que ahora él era la esperanza del mundo, pero _"¿Quién era la mía?"_ Pensó

Observo con alegría el gran bosque, los animales y las personas vivían en paz, algo que no se había tenido en mucho tiempo. Todos habían sido salvados gracias al último esfuerzo de su padre.

Levantó la vista y se detuvo delante de una gran cascada, decidió que dejaría de recordar lo que había sucedido, si no lo hacía no estaría concentrado en el entrenamiento. Piccolo ya se encontraba ahí en su estado meditativo. Gohan decendió con cuidado.

"Ya era hora, chico"

"Lo siento Piccolo" Gohan colocó una sonrisa inocente mientras ponía la mano detrás de su cabeza.

"Bueno, empecemos con un calentamiento" Piccolo se paró frente a su estudiante y se colocó en una posición de pelea.

"Si" Gohan siguió el ejemplo de su maestro.

Ambos se examinaron por unos segundos en busca de alguna abertura, y comenzó la pelea.

Piccolo se movió a una gran velocidad directamente a Gohan. Gohan vio venir esto e hizo lo mismo. Sus puños chocaron mutuamente y un poco de poder se sintió en el aire. Se separaron de un salto y continuaron con varios golpes y patadas.

Parecía que ninguno cedía hasta que Gohan obtuvo su oportunidad. Lanzó un puñetazo directo a la cara de su maestro. Piccolo no tuvo tiempo para evitarlo y recibió el golpe el cual lo hizo retroceder un poco.

"Nada mal" declaró mientras se sobaba la cara "Continuemos"

Gohan sonrió y se elevó en el aire. Piccolo le siguió. Nuevamente los golpes y patadas aparecieron. Ambos contrincantes no cedían. Pero ahora los golpes tenían efecto ya que eran demasiados como para esquivarlos o bloquearlos. Ambos luchadores continuaron varias horas después.

Después de algunas horas los dos se separaron, Las marcas de la pelea estaban presentes en sus ropas.

"Buen trabajo chico"

"Gracias Piccolo, tampoco lo hizo nada mal" Gohan lanzó una sonrisa "Supongo que esto es todo por hoy, tengo que regresar con mi madre antes de que se ponga como loca"

Piccolo asintió y se cruzó de piernas mientras flotaba, continuó con su meditación.

"Nos vemos Piccolo" Gohan despegó de vuelta a su casa.

 **oOo**

Gohan llegó frente a su hogar, estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando sintió un dolor proveniente de su espalda "¿Qué pasa?, ¿porque me duele?". Pasó la mano sobre su espalda y se sobo.

"Luego se pasara" mencionó despreocupadamente y procedió a entrar a su hogar.

Chi-Chi ya lo esperaba, estaba sentada en el sofá con la mirada hacia la puerta. Gohan vio esto y se sorprendió, aún era temprano.

"Ya...llegue...ma-ma" el semi-Saiyajin tartamudeó

"YA ERA HORA JOVEN!, tenias que haber llegado desde hace una hora, ve a tu habitación, necesitas ponerte al día con tus estudios" Chi-Chi pidió

"Enseguida" Gohan decidió no pelear con su madre y corrió a su habitación, no quería ver la furia que su madre podía dar, aunque últimamente había notado algo extraño en ella, tenía unos cambios de humor muy repentinos.

Subió las escaleras y abrio la puerta de su habitación, procedió a sentarse en su escritorio y abrio una gran libro. Este libro era sobre los seres vivos que hay en la tierra, ayer se había quedado dormido a la mitad del libro.

Las horas pasaron y Gohan terminó su lectura, después de terminar el libro sobre seres vivos procedió a repasar alguna otra cosa.

"Me pregunto qué estará haciendo mama"

Desde que subió a su habitación no había escuchado ninguna palabra de su madre, ni siquiera un sonido de que estuviera en la casa, aunque tal vez estaba dormida, últimamente lo hacía muy seguido.

Había notado que su madre había cambiado mucho, su estado de ánimo siempre era muy variado, había ocasiones en que se ponía realmente enojada por nada o a veces demasiado alegre, sin duda algo le pasaba.

Se recargó bien en la silla y pasó su mirada a la ventana, estaba oscureciendo.

"Vaya...creo que mejor iré a dormir"

Se acercó a su cama y se metió, cerró los ojos y entro al mundo de los sueños.

 **oOo**

 _Dentro de su mente Gohan llegó a un sitio muy familiar, un terreno rocoso completamente vacío._

 _"Los juegos de Cell" miro horrorizado el lugar, este era el sitio donde fue torturado y golpeado y gracias a eso liberó su verdadero potencial pero a qué costo._

 _"Padre" Gohan miro con tristeza el lugar, aún estaban las marcas de la batalla, un gigantesco cráter se veía en el centro, ahí fue el encuentro final entre los Kame-hame-ha. Algunas lágrimas se formaron alrededor de sus ojos._

 _No entendía, él ya había superado esto pero en el fondo sintió un vacío, la culpa por la muerte de su padre aún lo inundaba, quería olvidarlo pero era algo muy fuerte. Su padre había puesto su esperanza en el, pero al final le falló._

 _El escenario cambio rápidamente, esta vez estaba en una ciudad, pero esta estaba completamente en ruinas, parecía que no había ninguna señal de vida humana ¿Qué había pasado aquí? Gohan se preguntaba, no reconocía este lugar._

 _Entonces vio una explosión a lo lejos, se acercó rápidamente y se encontró con una mujer, estaba con la ropa un poco destruida y varios raspones en su cuerpo, tenía una mirada angustiada, estaba huyendo, ¿pero de quién?_

 _La mujer continuó corriendo, jadeaba de tanto, pero en una no se fijó y tropezó, llevo sus manos a su cara para protegerse del golpe, intentó levantarse pero se quedó quieta, su mirada se puso aún más angustiada, incluso algunas lágrimas aparecieron en su rostro._

 _Gohan no comprendió esto y volteó hacia dónde veía la mujer, había dos sombras, no podía reconocer ningun rasgo de ellas, ambas sombras levantaron el brazo y dos explosiones se dirigieron a la mujer. Se escucho un grito y la mujer desapareció._

 _Gohan miró horrorizado, la habían asesinado, ¿qué demonios estaba ocurriendo?. Las dos sombras rieron y salieron volando olvidando lo sucedido. Gohan estaba furioso, quienes eran como para asesinar así a un ser humano, pero antes de que pudiera averiguar quiénes eran todo se volvió negro._

 **oOo**

Gohan despertó de un salto, estaba sudando, su sueño no fue nada normal. Era de mañana y los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana.

"¿Qué significa?" Se preguntó.

Se levanto de la cama pero sintió una incomodidad, había algo diferente, miro hacia atrás y lo que vio lo dejo con la boca abierta.

"¡¿Mi cola!?"

El apéndice peludo se movía detrás de él, había vuelto a crecer.

"¿Porque volvió a crecer?, tenía años que no lo hacía."

Tenía muchas preguntas en este momento necesitaba despejar su mente,.

Gohan voló a gran velocidad, había ocultado la cola de su madre colocándola en su cintura, terminó su desayuno y había salido corriendo de su casa. Necesitaba hablar con Piccolo, sin duda el le ayudaría con su sueño y tal vez con su cola.

Volvió a mirar su cola, seguía alrededor de su cintura para que estuviera más segura, aún recordaba que era un punto débil. Por su parte estaba feliz de tener su cola de vuelta, le agradaba la sensación de tenerla. Aunque a pesar de esto tendría que hacer algo con ese punto débil.

Llegó al mismo punto de reunión del día anterior, esta vez Piccolo estaba recargado en un árbol con los ojos cerrados.

"¿Señor Piccolo?"

"Gohan, ¿qué haces aqui?, aún es muy temprano"

"Pues, verá...hoy que me levante un gran problema apareció"

En ese momento Gohan desenrolló su cola y la dejo a la vista. Piccolo se separó del árbol y se acercó a su estudiante.

"Tú cola...¿cómo es que volvió a crecer" Piccolo lanzó una mirada de muerte a la cola.

"No lo sé, hoy que me levante ya estába ahí, aunque la verdad quiero conservarla Señor Piccolo"

Gohan levantó la mirada y espero la respuesta de su maestro. "No hay problema chico, ya no hay luna en el planeta así que no habría que preocuparse por la transformación; pero tendrás que ir con Vegeta para que te ayude a entrenarla y desaparecer ese punto débil"

Gohan asintió y sonrío a su maestro "Claro Señor Piccolo"

"Ahora vete chico, no puedes entrenar hasta que logres superarlo" Piccolo se acercó nuevamente al árbol y cerró los ojos.

"...Señor Piccolo" Piccolo abrió los ojos nuevamente para ver a Gohan.

"¿Por qué sigues aquí?"

"En realidad había otra cosa de lo que quería hablarle..." Su mirada se puso más seria "Verá ayer tuve un sueño muy extraño" Gohan volvió a levantar la mirada por la respuesta de su maestro.

"Dilo, chico"

Así Gohan procedió a explicarle todo su sueño a Piccolo.

"Ya veo, puede ser que esto sea una premonición, pero lo checare con Dende por si acaso, ahora olvídalo y ve con Vegeta"

"Claro..." Gohan respondió y salió volando directo a la Corporación Cápsula.

 **oOo**

 **En la capital del este...**

Llego a la ciudad, los edificios se alzaban hacia lo alto, la ciudad siempre le había parecido algo sorprendente, a pesar de que no la visitaba mucho le gustaba la idea de que los seres humanos crearon todo lo que veía, la tecnología era algo realmente sorprendente.

Distinguió a lo lejos la cúpula amarilla. Por fin había llegado. Decendió en un callejón cercano para que nadie se alarmara, la gente de la ciudad no estaba muy acostumbrada a ver gente volando.

Hizo su camino al gran edificio, llegó junto a la puerta y toco, espero pacientemente a que alguien abriera. Despues de unos segundos la puerta finalmente se abrió.

"Gohan...¿cómo estás?, que bueno que viniste. Hace mucho que no te veía"

"Hola Bulma, he estado bien y perdona por no mantener el contacto, fue un poco difícil para mí y mi madre" Gohan respondió un poco tímido.

"No te preocupes chico, bueno pasa"

Gohan pasó junto a Bulma y la puerta se cerró inmediatamente, el lugar estaba justo igual que hace algunos meses, bueno lo único diferente era que el pequeño Trunks estaba durmiendo en una cuna en medio de la sala de estar.

"Bulma...¿dónde está Vegeta"

La mirada de Bulma se puso más seria "ESE HOMBRE NO TIENE REMEDIO!..debe de estar en la cámara de gravedad, se la pasa todo el día entrenando, no se preocupa por su hijo"

"BUUAAAAAA" En ese momento el pequeño Trunks se había despertado de su sueño, y sin duda estaba asustado.

Bulma rápidamente se acercó a la cuna y recogió en sus brazos a su pequeño hijo. "Shh.. Trunks cálmate no llores" Intento lo posible por calmar a su hijo.

"..Bueno Bulma voy a buscar a Vegeta, nos vemos"

Gohan aprovechó el momento y se apresuró por el pasillo, llegó junto a una puerta metálica muy fuerte la cual solo tenía una pequeña ventanilla circular.

 _"Ahora como le digo que necesito su ayuda."_ Se asomó por la ventanilla y observó que no había nadie adentro _"¿Qué raro?..creí haber sentido el ki de Vegeta aquí hace unos segundos..."_ Pero antes de que pudiera terminar la puerta se abrió y el adolescente cayó al suelo.

"Ow.."

"¿Qué haces aquí mocoso?"

Gohan levantó la mirada y vio al príncipe de todos los Saiyajin parado justo delante de él, tenía su misma mirada, incluso su ropa no había cambiado, parecía el mismo Vegeta de siempre.

Se levanto del suelo "Veras...Vegeta ne-cesito tu a-yu-da"

"DILO BIEN no tengo todo el día"

Gohan suspiró y procedió a desenrollar su cola de su cintura "Necesito un poco de ayuda con esto"

Vegas se quedó con la boca abierta. "Una cola..."

"Si lo es, por eso quiero saber...ow ¿Qué haces?" De nuevo fue interrumpido. Vegeta sostenía la cola de Gohan, la estaba apretando. Gohan al instante sintió que no podía mantenerse de pie así que cayó de rodilla.

"Volvió a crecer...bueno parece que eres el único Saiyajin con cola, ¿necesitas ayuda con el dolor?" El príncipe se burlo.

"Si..."

"Viniste al lugar indicado, pero te advierto que será muy doloroso"

En ese momento Gohan sintió aún más dolor procedente de su cola _"Creo...que esto no fue buena idea"_ Dio un grito de dolor.

Unas horas más tarde un Gohan exhausto y con algunos raspones en su cuerpo salió de la cámara de gravedad.

Vegeta había tomado muy enserio en entrenamiento, su cola había sido lastimada durante horas, el dolor no había disminuido mucho. Lo bueno era que si continuaba haciendo el entrenamiento durante unas semanas el dolor desapareceria, pero decidió que mejor lo haría el solo, o lo intentaría, ya que Vegeta lo había obligado a regresar todos los días para continuar.

Gohan continuó caminando por los pasillos de la Corporación Cápsula sin ningún destino específico, llego delante de una gran puerta, se asomó al interior y vio a Bulma, al parecer este era un laboratorio.

"...hola Bulma" Gohan se encaminó por el laboratorio.

"Gohan,..¡¿qué te pasó!? Luces horrible"

" Entrenamiento con Vegeta..."

"Ya veo.."

La mujer regreso a lo que estaba haciendo, Gohan se acercó más y observo su trabajo. Al parecer era un reloj un poco extraño, tenía una pantalla y tres botones debajo.

"Bulma...¿qué es?"

"Es una máquina del tiempo, verás cuando Trunks vino desde el futuro me dio los planos de su máquina del tiempo, así que cree una pero más pequeña y más fácil de utilizar"

Explicó.

"Guau...eres sorprendente Bulma"

"Gracias Gohan no..." Bulma se corto ya que una fuerte explosión se escucho. Ambos voltearon a la puerta y vieron humo que venía desde el pasillo

"VEGETA!" Bulma se levanto y camino hacia la puerta "DE NUEVO DESTRUISTE LA CÁMARA DE GRAVEDAD, ES LA TERCERA VEZ ESTÁ SEMANA, AHORA VERÁS!" Bulma salió enfadada del laboratorio.

Gohan dio una risita, "creo que Vegeta se quedará sin entrenar un tiempo." Regresó su mirada al pequeño reloj, sin duda le parecía algo fascinante, se acercó un poco más y lo examinó de cerca.

La curiosidad lo invadió y lo tomo del estante en que se encontraba. "Me pregunto cómo funcionará", en ese momento el reloj comenzó a emitir ruidos extraños.

"Eh...¿qué le pasa?" El reloj continuó con el ruido, los numerosos en la pantalla comenzaron a cambiar y una luz blanca cubrió todo.

 **oOo**

 **En un lugar desconocido...**

Gohan recuperó la conciencia, se levanto. "Ahh...¿qué paso?" Miro hacia un lado y encontró el pequeño reloj pero ahora ya no se veía igual, estaba dañado, la pantalla se había cuarteado y le salió un poco de humo.

Miro a su alrededor y lo que vio lo dejo sin habla. Estaba sentado en un espacio rocoso, pero justo delante de él estaba una ciudad en ruinas, la misma que había visto en su sueño _"Pero qué pasa aquí...y más importante ¿dónde estoy?"_

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció? Por fin me decidí a subirla. Qué opinan ustedes sobre esto. Dejen sus comentarios. Depende de ellos si la continuó xD**

 **Gracias por leer :3**


	2. Llegada al futuro

**"Esperanza"**

 _"Pensamiento"_

"Hablando"

 **Capitulo 2**

 **En un lugar desconocido...**

Gohan recuperó la conciencia, se levanto. "Ahh...¿qué paso?" Miro hacia un lado y encontró el pequeño reloj pero ahora ya no se veía igual, estaba dañado, la pantalla se había cuarteado y le salió un poco de humo.

Miro a su alrededor y lo que vio lo dejo sin habla. Estaba sentado en un espacio rocoso, pero justo delante de él estaba una ciudad en ruinas, la misma que había visto en su sueño _"Pero qué pasa aquí...y más importante ¿dónde estoy?"_

Se puso de pie. La ciudad estaba muy destruida. Las tiendas y edificios estaban derrumbados, aún había algunos que seguían en pie pero no tardarían en caerse. No había rastro de personas, todo estaba desierto.

Se encaminó a la ciudad en busca de respuestas, quería saber dónde estaba. Camino a través de las calles llenas de escombros, estaba atento a cualquier ki por si alguna persona aún seguía por aquí.

Dobló una esquina y lo vio. Un pequeño grupo de personas caminaban a través de la calle, era un hombre, una mujer y una persona mayor. La mujer traía en sus brazos a una niña de unos cinco años, sin duda era una familia. Sin dudarlo Gohan se acercó a ellos, pero recordó colocar su cola alrededor de su cintura.

El hombre fue el primero en notarlo "Hola...veo que todavía hay gente por aquí, chico ¿qué haces en esta ciudad? Es peligroso estar por aquí"

El semi-Saiyajin no supo que responder "Um...¿peligroso?¿por qué?"

"Me dices que no conoces a los androides"

Esa palabra hizo que Gohan se llenará de recuerdos en su mente _"Androides"_ le hacía pensar en Cell, el androide que causó la muerte de su padre. Cerró los puños y los apretó, no quería recordar eso.

"No señor" respondió rápidamente

"Déjalo, lo más seguro es que sus padres se lo ocultaron" la mujer se acercó más a Gohan "Dime ¿dónde están tus padres?. Aún eres muy joven como para andar por tu cuenta"

Gohan tenía que pensar rápido en una respuesta "Pues...mi madre no sé dónde está y mi padre..." Vacilo por un momento.

La mujer vio la expresión deprimida del niño y decidió dejarlo así "Bueno no te preocupes, si quieres puedes venir con nosotros, vamos a un refugio"

 _"Mejor voy, así podría averiguar más sobre este lugar"_ Gohan decidió que era lo mejor "Claro". Así fue como la familia y Gohan continuaron caminando por las calles.

"Por cierto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?" Pidio la mujer

"Gohan..,"

¿Gohan?. Qué lindo nombre. Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Ángel, ellas es Casaandra" señaló a la pequeña niña en sus brazos "Mi esposo Erik y su padre".

"Mucho gusto" Gohan lanzó una sonrisa tímida. "Señora, me podría decir quiénes son los androides"

Ángel se quedó mirando al niño "Bueno, tienes derecho a saber, hace algunos años las personas vivíamos en paz, pero un día dos personas desconocidas aparecieron en esta misma ciudad destruyendo todo a su paso, para ellos era un juego, asesinaron a millones de personas hasta la actualidad, los pocos que hemos sobrevivido debemos ocultarnos y vivir con el miedo, esos son los androides"

Gohan se quedó desconcertado _"Dos androides asesinos muy poderosos...esto se me hace familiar"_ sentía lastima por estas personas, vivir con el temor de ser asesinado, sabía que tenía que ayudar, era lo suficientemente fuerte.

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados por un temblor, toda la zona se empezó a mover, los escombros se desmoronaban aún más hasta que se detuvo, pero cuando parecía que todo estaba bien un edificio que estaba justo a un lado de ellos comenzó a caer.

"CUIDADO!" Gohan grito lo más fuerte que pudo, comenzó a correr hacia la familia en un intento de salvarla, pero cuando los escombros estaban a punto de caerles encima se detuvieron.

"¡¿Qué!?" Se quedó sin habla por lo que vio, un muchacho unos cuantos años mayor que el, tenía el cabello púrpura y algunas heridas a través de su cuerpo estaba sosteniendo la roca de gran tamaño.

 _"Es Trunks..."_ Gohan se quedó callado meditando todo _"Si ese es Trunks del futuro, significa que viaje a su futuro cuando los androides N 17 y 18 eran imparables, no puede ser!, pero este Trunks luce más joven que el que conocí"._

Trunks levantó los escombros con sus manos y los colocó a un lado "Rápido, salgan de aquí, este lugar es muy peligroso" decendió y se puso delante de la familia.

"Muchas gracias hijo, nos salvaste" Erik elogió "Familia, vamonos" Erik continuó caminando seguido por su padre, Ángel iba detrás pero sentía que algo faltaba y volteo.

"¿Gohan? Vamonos"

Gohan salió de sus pensamientos y camino junto a ella "Perdón" Ambos pasaron junto a Trunks y alcanzaron a su familia.

En ese momento Trunks estaba sin habla _"¿Gohan?, acaso dijo Gohan"_ pasó su mirada al niño que estaba junto a la mujer y vio algo extraño alrededor de su cintura, por un momento creyó que se movía. _"Pero esto no es posible, se parece un poco pero Gohan está peleando ahora mismo con los androides, creo que le contaré esto más tarde"_ Así despegó de vuelta al campo de batalla.

La familia y Gohan continuaron su caminata, tuvieron que cruzar toda la ciudad, el refugio en realidad estába en una capital vecina a si que tardarian un par de horas en llegar.

Finalmente al mediodía llegaron al refugio, a simple vista no parecía que hubiera nada, pero una vez que Erik se acercó a unos escombros una entrada secreta fue descubierta.

"Wow..." Gohan murmuró

Toda la familia entro y Gohan tras ellos pero sin antes voltear a la ciudad _"Esto es un desastre, en verdad el futuro sería así de no ser por Trunks...un infierno y ahora mismo está peleando con los androides, podría ir a ayudarlo pero...mejor pensare bien las cosas"_ Y entro al refugio.

Dentro era muy espacioso, parecía una ciudad debajo de otra, muchas personas caminaban a través de los estrechos pasillos, pero la mayoría tenían una cara triste y desolada, los androides lo habían causado todo.

Llegaron delante de una pequeña casa, cuando Gohan estaba a punto de entrar fue detenido por Erik. "No Gohan, aquí ya no hay espacio, te llevaré con el líder de este lugar para que te lleven a un hogar para niños huérfanos, ahí te darán comida y un techo"

"De acuerdo"

Erik y Gohan caminaron a través de la ciudad y llegaron a un edificio bastante grande.

"Bueno Gohan aquí nos despedimos, cuídate mucho."

"Si, y muchas gracias por traerme"Así Erik camino de regreso a su casa y Gohan entro al edificio.

 **En la Corporación Cápsula...**

Trunks sin duda había hecho su mejor esfuerzo pero los androides eran imparables, junto a Gohan habían intentado detenerlos una vez más pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, él creía que era más fuerte pero no era así y Gohan...

Gohan estaba acostado en una cama de la corporación cápsula, o lo que quedaba de ella, durante la batalla Gohan sacrificó su brazo para salvar a Trunks, ambos habían quedado muy heridos pero de suerte Gohan tenía una semilla del ermitaño y se la había entregado a Trunks.

Una vez que el despertó se quedó horrorizado por lo que vio, su maestro Gohan estaba muy malherido y su brazo no estaba, rápidamente lo había tomado de vuelta.

Actualmente se encontraba viendo al hombre quien aún se estaba recuperado.

Ya no podía soportarlo, Trunks se sentía muy mal por lo que pasó, pero aún no había olvidado al pequeño niño que vio hace unas horas, el que se parecía a Gohan y ahora que lo recordaba había una cola en su cintura, era muy extraño.

"Ya estaba enterada de todo lo sucedido, se muy bien que te fuiste a pelear con Gohan"

Trunks fue tomado por sorpresa y volteo a ver a su madre quien estaba buscando algunos medicamentos. "Discúlpame por favor, mamá"

Bulma volteo y sonrío "Si tan solo Goku estuviera con vida...sabes dentro de muy poco terminare los planos de la máquina del tiempo, cuando este lista quiero que viajes en ella para que vayas a la época cuando Goku aún seguía vivo.."

"Ahh..." Bulma fue interrumpida por Mirai Gohan quien gimió de dolor, Bulma y Trunks se acercaron a él. "Rayos esos malditos androides"

 **oOo**

A la mañana siguiente Trunks continuó observando a Mirai Gohan quien ya se estaba recuperando de la golpiza causada por lo androides, pero lamentablemente su brazo no tenía recuperación.

Hace unas horas había recuperado la conciencia, su ira estaba al limite por lo que había sucedido, durante ese momento Trunks había estado ayudando a Gohan a acostumbrarse a tener solo un brazo.

"¿Gohan?" Trunks preguntó

Mirai Gohan volteo a ver a Trunks"¿Qué pasa?"

"Quisiera decirte algo que vi el día que peleamos con los androides"

"¿De qué se trata?" Mirai Gohan pidió

"Verás antes de que me metiera a la pelea salve a unas personas de ser enterradas debajo de un edificio, era una familia pero entre ellos había un niño muy extraño, escuché que su nombre era Gohan y no sé si fue mi imaginación pero me pareció ver una cola en su cintura"

"¡¿Qué!?" Mirai Gohan se quedó sin habla, un niño llamado Gohan y con una cola, sin duda era Saiyajin pero porque tenía su mismo nombre. "Qué extraño, si en verdad tiene una cola significa que es Saiyajin, pero ¿de dónde vino?"

Por unos momentos ambos se quedaron mirando el uno al otro, hasta que Bulma entró a la habitación.

"¿Trunks?"

"Si mamá" Trunks volteo a ver a su madre.

"Necesito que me acompañes al refugio por algunos víveres"

Trunks se puso de pie "Claro..."

"Gohan ni se te ocurra salir, necesitas descansar para sanarte" Bulma pidió

Mirai Gohan se limitó a asentir. Pero su mente estaba en otra cosa.

 **En el refugio...**

Mientras tanto Gohan se había quedado a dormir el día anterior, le habían dicho que ese lugar era su nuevo hogar y se le daría comida, Gohan por supuesto agradeció pero él sabía que no podría quedarse por mucho tiempo ya que tendría que buscar una manera de regresar a su época.

Miro el reloj que ahora se encontraba en su muñeca, necesitaba encontrar a alguien que lo pudiera arreglar. Había pensado en Bulma, pero para eso tendría que revelar su identidad, estaba muy confundido.

Dejo eso de lado y se acercó a un pequeño estante donde lo esperaba su desayuno de hoy, para un semi-Saiyajin era muy poco pero esto era lo único que le podían dar.

 **oOo**

Bulma y Trunks hiban en un auto rojo de la corporación cápsula, se dirigían a la capital, donde estaba el refugio que les propiciaba de alimentos.

"Trunks..¿estás bien?"

Trunks dejó de mirar el camino y se volvió a su madre "ehh...si estoy bien, solo un poco preocupado por lo que pasó"

"No quieres que Gohan muera ¿verdad?"

"No mamá, no sé qué haría si algo le llegara a pasar, ya no tendría las fuerzas para pelear"

"Hijo, no te preocupes, verás que pronto encontraremos la manera de destruir a los androides, estoy segura de que algo pasara"

"..." Trunks no sabia que decir, su madre aún tenía esperanzas de que todo cambiaría, algo que Trunks había perdido hace tiempo pero continuaba peleando por ella y por Gohan.

Pronto llegaron al refugio, se bajaron y caminaron a través de la pequeña ciudad, seguía igual de siempre, aquí nadie parecía tener esperanza, llegaron al edificio para conseguir los víveres,

"Hola Bulma, ¿vienes por lo mismo?"

"Jack, ¿cómo estás?, veo que este lugar sigue igual...si, necesito algunos víveres"

"Enseguida" Así el hombre llamado Jack comenzó a buscar entre las cajas que tenía "Aquí todo sigue igual Bulma, ayer tuvimos suerte de que más personas llegaran a salvo a este lugar pero lamentablemente trajeron a otro niño huérfano"

"Ohh...eso es triste, pobre niño, y ¿como está?"

"Eso es lo más sorprendente de todo, no parece estar sufriendo por la muerte de sus padres, es un chico fuerte"

Trunks presto atención a la plática entre el hombre y su madre, había una posibilidad de que ese niño sea el mismo con el que se encontró ayer, estaba a punto de preguntar cuando se escucharon unas risas.

En ese momento Gohan entro a la habitación seguido de unos niños más pequeños "Espera, no te vayas queremos seguir jugando" ambos niños pidieron.

"Si, ahora voy, solo tengo que pedir algo de comida"

Gohan se acercó al estante donde estaba Jack, se fijó que había unas personas junto a él, y hasta que fue muy tarde se dio cuenta de quienes se trataba _"Oh no...¿Bulma y Trunks?"_

Gohan miro a ambos, no podía decir quién era, los ignoro por completo y se acercó a Jack.

"Podrías darme un poco de comida, tal parece que estos niños aún no han comido" dos pequeñas cabezas se asomaron al lado del semi-Saiyajin.

"Con gusto" Jack volvió a rebuscar entre las cajas y encontró unos panes "Toma, mientras busco algo más que coman esto"

Gohan los recibió amablemente y se volvió a los dos niños "Venga, vamos a comer esto por allá" Ambos niños colocaron una sonrisa y lo siguieron.

 _"Así que mis sospechas eran verdaderas, es el mismo niño"_ Trunks observó toda la escena en silencio.

Jack sacó una gran caja y la entrego a Bulma "Espero verlos por aquí nuevamente"

"Gracias" Bulma le hizo una seña a Trunks para que se fueran, salieron del refugio y regresaron a casa; pero Trunks no podía olvidar al niño de ese lugar,

 **oOo**

Algunos días después Mirai Gohan y Trunks se encontraban en un prado, Trunks están haciendo un nuevo intento por convertirse en un Súper Saiyajin.

Colocó sus manos delante y cerró los puños, comenzó a gritar y el poder salió, pero no el sufíciente.

"Tienes que enfadarte más" Mirai Gohan pidió.

Trunks continúo gritando, una aura dorada apareció a su alrededor y su cabello se levanto un poco, justo cuando creía que lo había logrado cayo de rodillas jadeando.

Más tarde ambos se encontraban en un terreno rocoso sentados en la cima de una roca observando el cielo, era de los pocos momentos de calma que tenían.

"Porque...no puedo convertirme en un Súper Saiyajin" Trunks se quejó mientras lanzaba una roca al azar.

"Te falta muy poco Trunks, a mí también me costó mucho trabajo transformarme"

Esto tomó por sorpresa a Trunks "¿Qué?"

Mirai Gohan volteo y explicó "Para convertirte en un Súper Saiyajin necesitas enfadarte, yo logre transformarme cuando vi cómo mataban al Señor Piccolo, a Krilin y a todos los demás, el coraje fue tanto que no pude controlarlo...tú tienes sangre de Saiyajin por tu padre ten por seguro que algún día de estos te convertirás en un Súper Saiyajin, no te desesperes quizás seas más fuerte que yo."

Ambos fueron interrumpidos por una gran explosión de la ciudad que estaba frente a ellos, ambos se levantaron rápidamente.

"La ciudad está siendo..."Trunks lo intentó

"Esos malditos androides, finalmente llegaron a esta capital" Mirai Gohan se enfureció por esto y se transformó en un Súper Saiyajin.

"Gohan así no podrás contra ellos"

"Trunks quédate aquí esto podría ser muy peligroso, ¿está claro?"

"No quiero" Trunks reprochó "Si tu vas a ir yo te acompañaré, ya tengo las fuerzas suficientes para poder pelear"

Mirai Gohan miró a Trunks directamente "REACCIONA, te dije que no subestimaras los poderes de los androides"

"Gohan te prometo que ya no te estorbare...yo quiero pelear a tu lado por favor déjame ayudarte."

Mirai Gohan contempló por unos instantes la valentía de Trunks, sin duda no quería dejar que el participará en la pelea solo, relajo un poco su mirada "Muy bien se como te sientes, estás listo Trunks"

"Si..."

En ese momento Mirai Gohan golpeó a Trunks detrás de su cuellos dejándolo inconsciente. _"Trunks tú eres la última esperanza, si llegas a perder la vida ya no habrá guerreros que defiendan este planeta, probablemente dentro de muy pocos años tú seas el único Guerrero que sea capaz de derrotar a esos androides"_

Más explosiones se escucharon y Mirai Gohan despegó al campo de batalla.

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció? Wow...el segundo capítulo de esta historia. Lamentó la escritura, aún me cuesta un poco el escribir algunas escenas pero creo que la idea si queda.**

 **Ocurrió el primer encuentro entre Trunks y Gohan, solo fue de vista pero aún así es importante xD. Y no se preocupen Mirai Gohan y Gohan se encontrarán en capítulos posteriores.**

 **Me alegra que les esté gustando esta historia. Gracias a las personas que le están dando una oportunidad.**

 **PD: La aclaración del Yaoi fue por la relación que tendrán Gohan y Mirai Gohan.**

 **Gracias por leer :3**


	3. El encuentro

**"Esperanza"**

 _"Pensamiento"_

 _"_ Hablando"

 **Capítulo 3**

 **En la ciudad...**

Los dos androides se encontraban lanzando explosiónes destruyendo todo.

"Ya deja eso 17, en este lugar ya no hay seres humanos, vamos a otra parte, en la region norte aún hay personas que se encuentran escondidas " 18 se quejó

"No te desesperes vamos a destruir esto con más calma, o de lo contrario no sería divertido si acabamos con todo fácilmente" 17 levanto su mano y lanzó otra explosión hacía unos edificios.

"BUMMMM" otra explosión se origino.

18 se cruzó de brazos "Pues deberías de hacerlo con más entusiasmo"

En ese momento un hombre todo herido salió de unos escombros "Entonces vamos a jugar de nuevo, ¿qué tal si los matamos?" 18 levanto su mano y una ráfaga de ki salió de su dedo en dirección al hombre; una explosión más se escucho.

"Jaja, si quizá sea una buena idea.." Pero 17 no pudo terminar ya que alguien le dio una patada en la cara la cual lo tiro del edificio donde se encontraba.

18 levanto la vista y vio a Mirai Gohan con toda su furia transformado en un Súper Saiyajin. 17 salió de los escombros con una cara enojada y la ropa rasgada.

"Jajaja 17 que gracioso té ves" 18 lo señaló.

17 camino más cerca de Mirai Gohan "Me gustaba mucho y la destruiste, ahora me has hecho enfadar". 17 sonrió.

Al escuchar esto Mirai Gohan se colocó en una posición de pelea, listo para lo que venía.

"Qué sorpresa me has dado Gohan, aún sigues con vida"

18 se acercó al otro lado de Mirai Gohan "Está vez no te dejaremos escapar, pelearé con todas mis fuerzas y te mataré" Gohan volteo al escuchar esto.

"Yo no moriré, no importa que mi cuerpo sea destruido por completo, mis deseos de pelear me levantaran porque son muy grandes y después de eso LOS DERROTARÉ, PASE LO QUE PASE" El Aura dorada a su alrededor se intensificó más.

Y así comenzó la pelea.

 **oOo**

 **En el refugio...**

Unos momentos antes de que la batalla comenzará Gohan sintió que algo malo sucedería, después de haber dejado a los dos niños con Jack salió a la ciudad en ruinas, miro al cielo y busco el ki de Trunks.

 _"Acaso ¿está inconsciente?"_ No sabia lo que estaba pasando pero tenía el presentimiento de que si no hiba a ayudar alguien moriría. Así fue como despegó hacia la ciudad que estaba siendo aterrorizada.

 **oOo**

 **De vuelta a la ciudad...**

Gohan llegó rápidamente y oculto muy bien su ki, camino a través del lugar en busca de los androides.

Con Mirai Gohan la batalla comenzó, ambos androides corrieron directamente a él con el puño listo para golpearlo. Mirai Gohan levantó su brazo y creó una bola de ki azul la cual lanzó hacia el suelo alzando una nube de polvo. Ambos androides se desconcertaron y se detuvieron.

Mirai Gohan despegó, 17 y 18 siguiéndole. Siguió subiendo más y más hasta que los androides lo rebasaron. 18 creo dos bolas de ki en sus manos y las lanzó hacia Mirai Gohan. 17 hizo lo mismo. Mirai Gohan lo vio venir y utilizó su aura como un escudo para contrarrestar las explosiones.

18 apareció junto a Mirai y lanzó un puñetazo el cual fue detenido por Mirai Gohan con su única mano. 17 aprovechó esto y le dio un puñetazo el cual no pudo detener y lo mando de vuelta al suelo.

Mirai Gohan se levanto rápidamente antes de que los androides llegaran, dio unos saltos y creó una onda de ki la cual fue contra los androides. Ellos crearon mutuamente una onda. Las dos energías chocaron, ninguno cedía.

Mirai Gohan comenzó a ganar más terreno y mando a volar a los dos androides. Dio otro salto y se preparó para otro ataque. 17 colocó una sonrisa en su cara y lanzó otra explosión. Mirai la evadió fácilmente pero recibió un puñetazo de 18.

17 siguió a Mirai Gohan. El volvió a subir y lanzó unas cuantas explosiónes contra 17 pero todas fallaron. 18 intento golpear a Mirai pero el desapareció. Reapareció detrás de ella y le dio un codazo. La tomo del pie antes de que cayera y la estrelló contra un edificio.

Mirai Gohan aterrizó delante del edificio en ruinas. 17 y 18 salieron del humo con una cara enojada. 17 quito un poco de sangre que tenía en su cara. Mientras tanto Mirai Gohan volvió a convocar su aura dorada, dando un grito y haciéndola más fuerte.

Los rayos se hicieron presentes y la lluvia comenzó a caer, parecía como si el cielo estuviera al tanto de la batalla dando una tormenta.

Los androides dieron unos pasos más cerca de su oponente, se miraron entre ellos y asintieron. La presión se sintió en el campo de batalla. Ambos androides se colocaron uno delante del otro y corrieron a atacar.

Intentaron golpear a Mirai Gohan pero este desapareció, logró golpear a 17 pero 18 le dio un puñetazo en la cara. 17 y 18 empezaron a lanzar puñetazos y patadas hacia Mirai Gohan quien apenas podía detenerlos o esquivarlos.

En uno de esos lograron atinarle a Mirai Gohan, este casi se tropieza pero antes de que lo volvieran a golpear se elevó en el aire y comenzó la persecución.

Los androides lograron golpear a Mirai Gohan en el aire y lo lanzaron contra un edificio. Crearon bolas de ki en sus manos y las lanzaron contra el. Explosiónes surgieron y Mirai Gohan solo pudo gritar de dolor.

Sintió como poco a poco hiba perdiendo fuerzas, sin duda había llegado su hora.

 **oOo**

Mientras tanto con Gohan, el había buscado a través de la ciudad, hasta que vio algunas explosiónes, se acercó al lugar y lo que vio lo dejo sin habla. Su yo futuro estaba luchando contra los androides y parecía que estaba en desventaja.

Apenas y podía dominar los golpes que le lanzaban ya que ahora solo tenía un brazo _"Así hubiera sido yo...no puede ser"_ Decidió seguir la pelea ya que se habían alejado un poco.

Vio como Mirai Gohan fue lanzado contra un edificio _"Muévete, te matarán"_ pero no se movía, parecía que ya no tenía fuerzas, levantó la vista y vio que los androides se prepararon para atacar _"¿qué hago?...no quiero dejar morir a mi yo futuro, no puede ser, cambiare la historia"_ los androides crearon bolas de ki en sus manos _"que importa que cambie la historia, mientras yo esté aquí no permitiré que nadie más muera"._

En ese momento se transformó en un Súper Saiyajin, un Aura dorada apareció a su alrededor y se lanzó a salvar a su yo futuro.

 **oOo**

Mirai Gohan vio su vida pasar, al final no pudo cumplir su promesa, el destruir a esos dos malditos androides, vengar a todos sus amigos, pero sabía que aún había esperanza, Trunks lo lograría algún día pero esperaba que su muerte no fuera algo muy duro para el, la realidad era que no quería morir, a nadie le agradaba eso, pero cuando estaba seguro de que ya no había esperanza para el sintió como alguien lo levanto del suelo.

Su visión estaba algo borrosa como para ver algo, lo único que noto fue un cabello dorado _"¿un Súper Saiyajin?...pero ¿cómo?"_ No pudo continuar pensando ya que todo se volvió oscuro.

 **oOo**

Gohan alcanzó a tomar a Mirai Gohan antes de que fuera asesinado, lo había salvado, cambio completamente su destino. Pero no le importaba, después de todo Trunks haría lo mismo por el en un futuro.

Se escondió en un edificio, aún sosteniendo el cuerpo herido de su contraparte, se asomó por un lado y vio a los dos androides, estaban desconcertados.

"MALDICION, se volvió escapar, y yo que lo quería matar de una vez por todas" 18 se quejó.

"Calma 18, es seguro que regresara a pelear contra nosotros y cuando lo haga lo mataremos" Así ambos androides despegaron y se fueron de la ciudad.

"Uff..." Gohan se alegró, no tuvo que exponerse a los androides, miro hacia el suelo, Mirai Gohan estaba herido pero no era nada de qué preocuparse, justo lo había quitado del camino antes de que lo lastimaran más.

"Auch..." Sintió dolor en su brazo derecho, miro a un lado y vio una herida "Parece ser que uno de esos rayos de ki me alcanzó a rozar" con su mano toco la herida, estaba sangrando pero no era nada de qué preocuparse.

"Vaya, no puedo creer que en verdad lo hice, bueno mejor busco ayuda" Gohan se levanto, agarro a su contraparte y lo cargo en sus hombros.

 **oOo**

Trunks se despertó, se tocó la cabeza con su mano "Auch...Gohan no debió haberlo hecho" miro a su alrededor y comprobó que estába lloviendo.

Miro a la ciudad frente a él y un poco de humo salía de ella "Oh no...Gohan" sin dudarlo despegó en busca de su amigo.

Llego a la ciudad y vio aún más desastre que antes, había ocurrido una batalla, camino por las calles buscando a Mirai Gohan _"tiene que estar vivo"_ algunas lágrimas se mezclaron con la lluvia en su cara "tiene que estarlo..."

Continuó buscando durante unos minutos sin ninguna señal, decidiendo no depender de su vista busco algún ki en la ciudad y sus ojos se abrieron de alegría, logró sentir un pequeño ki hacia el norte "Puede ser el..." Corrió lo más rápido que pudo.

 **oOo**

Gohan pensó que esto fue una mala idea, Mirai Gohan era demasiado grande y no podía llevarlo sin lastimarlo "Maldicion, ahora que hago" miro a su alrededor en busca de opciones y lo recordó, busco en su gi y encontró lo que buscaba, un pequeño grano verde "Una semilla del ermitaño, que bueno que Piccolo me dio una para emergencias" se acercó al cuerpo de Mirai Gohan y la metió en su boca.

Por esos segundos pensó, y que le diría una vez que se despertara _"Hola soy tu contraparte de un pasado alternativo"_ se rió por esto, espero pacientemente y Mirai Gohan comenzó a hacer gemidos, estaba despertando.

No se podía sentir más feliz hasta que detectó un ki, _"Es Trunks"_ no quería ver aún a nadie de esta época así que rápidamente se alejó de Mirai y se ocultó detrás de unos escombros, pero sin darse cuenta de algo muy importante.

Trunks llego rápido al lugar y sintió una gran felicidad por dentro "Es Gohan..." Se acercó a él y lo levanto "Aún respira..." Se sintió aliviado.

En ese momento Mirai Gohan despertó "Ahhh..." Grito

"Gohan cálmate" Trunks intentó llamar su atención.

"Ehh...¿Trunks?" Mirai Gohan abrió los ojos y vio a Trunks delante de él "¿Qué pasó?¿estoy vivo?" Pregunto.

"Claro que lo estás" Trunks le sonrió "Pero lamento decirte que no se lo que te pasó, cuando llegue aquí ya estabas así"

"Ehh...pero como es posible, yo recuerdo que los androides me tenían atrapado, hiba a morir y entonces creí haber visto a un Súper Saiyajin" Mirai Gohan explicó.

"¿Qué? Un súper Saiyajin, pero tú eres el único" Trunks ayudó a Mirai a levantarse.

"Lo sé, que extraño, quien habrá sido" Miro a su alrededor y no vio nada "Probablemente fue una alucinación..." Murmuró. Estaba apunto de darse por vencido cuando vio algo en el suelo, había un trozo de gi , se agachó y lo recogió "Es como el que tenía..."

"¿Dijiste algo?" Trunks preguntó

Mirai Gohan miro a su alrededor y sonrío "No nada, vamonos" Los dos despegaron alejándose de la ciudad.

En ese instante Gohan respiró hondo _"Por fin"_ se levanto del suelo y cuando estaba a punto de despegar se sintió un poco débil "¿Qué?" Miro hacia atrás y lo que vio lo dejo con la boca abierta, Mirai Gohan estaba sosteniendo su cola y tenía una gran sonrisa en su cara, y justo a su lado Trunks tenía una cara confundida "Oh no..."

"Así que se trataba de ti" Mirai Gohan río.

"Oye, te importaría soltarla, sabes que duele" Gohan se quejó.

"Si claro, lo siento" Mirai soltó la cola de Gohan

"Gracias"

Mirai se acercó un poco más a Gohan y se agachó para estar a su altura "Y dime ¿Quién eres?"

"Ehh..."

"¿Eres un Saiyajin?" Trunks se colocó al lado de Mirai.

Gohan ahora sí que estaba en problemas, lo más seguro es que descubrirían su identidad rápidamente así que mejor decidió no mantenerlo en secreto, bueno a menos de que no se lo preguntaran.

"Y bien" Gohan fue sacado de sus pensamientos por Mirai "Si, soy un Saiyajin"

"¿Y cómo es que sobreviviste?, según lo que yo sabia Trunks y yo éramos los únicos sobrevivientes."

"Pues pensaste mal...auch" Gohan sintió dolor en su brazo ya que Mirai lo había tomado.

"Te lastimaste, esto ocurrió por salvarme, bueno yo creo que debes de dar muchas explicaciones así que mejor volvamos" Mirai Gohan se volvió a Trunks "Regresemos con tu madre antes de que se preocupe"

"Si" Trunks se elevó en el aire.

Gohan observó esto y no dijo nada "Bueno yo..."

"Tú también..." Mirai Gohan se volvió hacia Gohan "Vamos" Gohan despegó de mala gana siendo seguido por Mirai Gohan.

Así los tres semi-Saiyajin despegaron de regreso a su hogar.

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció? Por fin el tercer capítulo. :D. Espero que hayan podido comprender la escena de pelea. Es de las cosas que más me cuesta escribir.**

 **El encuentro entre Gohan y Mirai Gohan. Bueno aunque aún le falta xD**

 **Nuevamente gracias a las personas que dejan sus comentarios. Esto es lo que más me inspira a seguir escribiendo.**

 **PD: Aún no sé si vaya a incluir a Mai. Apenas fue su aparición en Dragon Ball Super, y como lo dijiste no se ha explicado porque es tan joven.**

 **Eso de la novia de Gohan, tampoco lo sé. Pero ten por seguro que no permitiré que en esta historia Gohan se vuelva un inútil en las peleas.**

 **Gracias por leer :3**


	4. Adiós androides

**"Esperanza"**

 _"Pensamiento"_

"Hablando"

 **Capítulo 4**

 **En la Corporación Cápsula...**

Los tres llegaron y aterrizaron delante de la puerta. "Bueno aquí vamos" Trunks respiró hondo y abrió la puerta.

"TRUNKS!" Bulma corrió rápidamente delante de su hijo y lo abrazo "¿estás bien?"

"Si, mamá discúlpame por haber llegado tan tarde"

"Está bien, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer" Bulma levantó la mirada "Gohan, me alegro que estés bien"

"Gracias Bulma, pero si nos disculpas necesitamos algunas respuestas"

"¿Repuestas?" En ese momento Mirai Gohan se movió y Gohan ahora era el centro de atención

"Um...hola" colocó una sonrisa tímida en su cara.

"¿Quién es?" Bulma pidió

"Es lo que no sabemos" Trunks contestó "Solo sabemos que es un Saiyajin"

"¿Un Saiyajin?" Bulma dio un grito "Pero como es posible"

"Por eso necesitamos respuestas" Mirai Gohan interrumpió

Todos los presentes caminaron hasta la sala de estar y tomaron asiento. Cada una de las personas del futuro observaban a Gohan detenidamente.

"¡Pueden dejar de hacer eso!, les contaré todo así que ya no me miren así"

Los tres se limitaron a asentir.

"Bueno, mi nombre es Son Gohan y soy mitad Saiyajin y mitad humano" Gohan explicó.

"¡¿Qué!?" Todos los presentes gritaron "Pero si yo soy Son Gohan" Mirai exclamó.

"Lo sé, pero yo también, soy de una época diferente"

"Bueno ahora si lo he visto todo" Bulma murmuró para sí misma.

Los presentes estaba muy sorprendidos, había dos Gohan, eso era algo muy extraño, por un lado su Gohan adulto de 24 años; y por el otro un Gohan mucho más joven, probablemente de unos 10 o 11 años.

"¿Y como es que llegaste aquí?" Bulma pidió

Gohan levantó su brazo y mostró el pequeño reloj "Con este, se supone que es una máquina del tiempo"

Los tres se acercaron más y observaron detenidamente el pequeño reloj.

"Eso es una máquina del tiempo...Wow" Trunks exclamó

"Si. Pero se descompuso y ya no puedo volver a mi época" Gohan menciono con una mirada llena de tristeza.

"Si quieres puedo intentar arreglarla, actualmente estoy trabajando en una máquina del tiempo así que no creo que sea tan difícil" Bulma cuestionó, la verdad estaba emocionada por comprobar la tecnología de otra época.

"De acuerdo..." Gohan se quitó el reloj y se lo entregó a Bulma, tomó el reloj y salió de la habitación.

La habitación se lleno de un silencio incómodo, nadie decía nada y solo se miraba entre ellos.

"Bueno..." Gohan intentó animar un poco el lugar.

"Gohan...¿cuántos años tienes?" Mirai Gohan cuestióno, aunque se le hizo un poco extraño preguntarse a sí mismo su edad.

"Tengo 11.."

"Wow...eres muy joven" Trunks dijo.

"Si no mal recuerdo cuando tenía esa edad los androides ya habían aparecido, pero yo no tenía una cola" Mirai Gohan explicó.

"Bueno...si...en realidad" su cola se tensó y se envolvió alrededor de su cintura.

"Nos estás ocultando algo..." Mirai Gohan comenzó "Conozco esa mirada, yo hacía lo mismo"

"Si, pero creo que esto no debería de decirlo"

"¿Por qué? Es algo malo..." Trunks pidió

"No es eso" Gohan hizo una mueca de disgusto.

"Dilo, no tienes porque temer" Mirai Gohan pidió, quería saber la verdad detrás de su yo pasado.

Gohan lo pensó bien por un momento y decidió "Bien, pero por favor mantengan esto en secreto, me refiero a Bulma" Los dos asintieron.

"De acuerdo, verán de la época de la que yo vengo es muy diferente a la suya. Aquí se supone que mi padre murió por una enfermedad del corazón; pero en mi época eso nunca sucedió, mi padre logró salvarse gracias a una medicina"

"Pero como es eso posible si en ese momento la cura no existía" Mirai Gohan cuestióno.

"Si, pero ven que Bulma actualmente quiere construir una máquina del tiempo para que Trunks vaya al pasado; se supone que lo logra unos años después y Trunks viajó a mi época, él nos advirtió de los dos androides asesinos que aparecerían y también le dio a mi padre la medicina para su enfermedad"

"¿Así que sigue vivo?" Mirai pidió

"No, a pesar de que logró superar la enfermedad, en mi época el hecho de que Trunks llegará causó que la historia cambiara y provocó que los androides N17 y 18 fueran más fuertes que en este época"

"¡¿QUÉ!?" los dos habitantes del futuro quedaron con la boca abierta.

"Eran más fuertes y los demás guerreros intentaron detenerlos pero eran muy débiles, pero ninguno murio en esa batalla así que gracias a eso logramos entrenar para poder derrotarlos; pero no todo fue tan fácil ya que un androide más surgió, su nombre era Cell" en ese momento Gohan apretó los puños "Ese androide estaba hecho con las células de todos los combatientes de la tierra, y lo único que le faltaba para alcanzar la perfección y volverse invencible era absorber a los androides 17 y 18"

"¿Absorber?"

"Si, de esta manera se quedaría con todos sus poderes, y lamentablemente lo logró, se volvió un ser perfecto y sus poderes aumentaron exponencialmente, era invencible; ese monstruo asesino a varias personas de la Tierra y organizó un torneo el cual decidiría el destino de la Tierra. Todos entrenamos y llego el día del torneo, mi padre fue el primero en pelear pero no logró nada y se rindió"

"¿Se rindio? Pero eso no tiene ningún sentido, nuestro padre es el más fuerte de todos, si se rendía ya no había esperanza" Mirai Gohan explicó.

"Exactamente, yo pensé lo mismo, él le dijo a Cell que había una persona más fuerte después de él y seguro lo derrotaría, y me llamó a mi; mi padre me obligó a pelear contra ese monstruo, al principio yo creía que era una locura pero luego lo comprendí, se supone que cada vez que me enfado mi verdadero potencial aparece, y eso era lo que esperaba mi padre. Cell logró hacerme enfadar y mi poder surgió, me convertí en algo que yo creía imposible, alcanze una nueva fase de Súper Saiyajin, el Súper Saiyajin ascendido o dos"

"¡¿Qué!?" Los dos quedaron paralizados "existe una fase más alta que el súper Saiyajin...eso no me lo esperaba" Mirai se quedó sin habla, su yo más joven logró ser más fuerte que cualquier persona en el planeta.

"Logre esa transformación y me volví más fuerte que Cell pero... Mi actitud cambio, me tome todo a la ligera, torture a Cell y en un último intento de destruir la tierra exploto su cuerpo, cuando creía que todo estaba perdido mi padre nos salvo y el murio junto a Cell" en ese momento Gohan había dejado salir unas cuantas lágrimas. Decidió que mejor no explicaría la parte en que Trunks era asesinado.

Mirai vio esto con sorpresa y tristeza, así que al final su padre no se pudo salvar en ninguna época, se acercó a su contraparte y lo abrazo "No te preocupes, después de todo lo hizo para salvarte, y no fue tu culpa fue su propia decisión"

Gohan se sorprendió por esto, él entendía bien como se sentía, bueno después de todo es su yo futuro, "Gracias" se quitó las lágrimas de la cara "Así que al final Cell fue derrotado y la tierra estuvo nuevamente en paz"

"Me alegra escuchar eso, no tuviste que vivir el mismo infierno que nosotros" Trunks se acercó a ambos Gohan.

"Si.."

"Oye,,pero eso no significa que tú eres lo suficientemente poderoso como para derrotar a los androides de esta época" Trunks cuestióno con esperanza en su voz.

"Se supone que si"

"Entonces no nos podrías ayudar a derrotarlos, salvarías a la tierra de esta época"

"Si, pero si hago eso cambiare aún más la historia" Gohan bajo un poco la cabeza

"Pero eso ya lo hiciste" Mirai mencionó.

A esta respuesta Gohan levantó la cabeza, se puso de pie delante de Trunks y Mirai Gohan "De acuerdo, derrotaré a esos androides por ustedes"

En ese momento Mirai Gohan y Trunks sintieron una alegría en sus corazones, algo que no sucedía desdé que los androides habían aparecido, por fin había esperanza, realmente se liberarían de este infierno.

"Pero si lo hago que sea mañana por favor, estoy un poco cansado" Gohan bostezo.

"De acuerdo, mejor vayamos a dormir"

Los tres semi-Saiyajin fueron a recuperar sus energías para el gran día que tendrían al siguiente día.

 **oOo**

A la mañana siguiente Trunks se levanto muy temprano, salió de su habitación y corrió por los pasillos, finalmente se detuvo delante de una puerta, la abrió cuidadosamente y sonrío por lo que vio.

Mirai Gohan se había quedado dormido mientras abrazaba a su contraparte más joven, ambos tenían a un sonrisa en su cara, algo que a Trunks le pareció muy tierno.

Con cuidado se acercó a Mirai Gohan y le tocó el hombro "Gohan...despierta" susurro.

Mirai Gohan hizo un gemido y despertó, "Hola Trunks, buenos días" movió su brazo que estaba alrededor de Gohan, pero con cuidado para no despertarlo.

"Buenos días Gohan, veo que te llevas bien con ti mismo"

Mirai Gohan colocó una sonrisa, la verdad si estaba sorprendido con su yo más joven, era muy diferente a como él fue a esa edad; pero al parecer ambos vivieron cosas que no debían a esa edad, al final su contraparte también fue obligado a pelear solo contra una amenaza invencible. Pasó su mano por él cabello del niño.

"Creo que no deberíamos despertarlo, hay que dejarlo dormir" Mirai Gohan se levanto y se estiró.

"Si, yo creo que es lo mejor" Trunks colocó una sonrisa tímida. "Entonces vayamos a comer algo"

Los dos se encaminaron hacia la puerta "No crean que se irán a comer si mi". Ambos voltearon y vieron a Gohan despierto con una mano sobre su cara.

"Vaya...te levantaste, entonces vamos" Mirai movió su mano para que Gohan se acercara y los tres salieron de la habitación.

 **En la capital del norte...**

Después de un buen desayuno los tres fueron a la capital del norte, donde está el refugio, lo más seguro era que los androides atacaran allí por la presencia de los humanos, se sentaron en la cima de un edificio esperando pacientemente.

"¿Estás listo Gohan?" Mirai Gohan se volvió al niño.

"Claro, solo les pido que no se vayan a meter en esto, lo puedo hacer yo solo, y es para evitar que cualquiera se lastime" Gohan se puso de pie.

"De acuerdo, ten cuidado y suerte" Trunks y Mirai le sonrieron.

Una explosión se originó en un extremo de la ciudad. Sin dudarlo los tres se levantaron, y se acercaron al grupo de edificios.

"Jaja" 18 estaba lanzando bolas de ki con diversión al edificio.

"Ja, pareces una niña, te estás desquitando con eso porque perdiste en un juego de video" 17 se rió de brazos cruzados

18 se volteó hacia 17 "Ya cállate, no te metas en esto" continuó con las explosiones.

Un hombre que estaba en un auto que fue víctima de las explosiones sacó su pistola y apuntó a 17. "Esos androides mataron a mi hijo, y tiene que pagarlo" Disparo el arma.

La bala le dio en la cara a 17, quien se sorprendió y pasó su mirada al hombre, puso una cara enfadada. Se acercó lentamente al hombre. El intento lo posible por detenerlo, siguio disparandole pero las balas rebotaban de su cuerpo.

"Admito que tienes muy buena puntería" 17 sacó su propia arma y la apuntó contra el hombre "¿Quieres que te de un premio?. Entonces adelante, di que sí". El hombre miro con horror al androide. "Eres un demonio".

Esto causó una burla de 17. Estaba a punto de disparar el gatillo pero una ráfaga de ki se interpuso en su camino. Se quitó del camino y un edificio a su lado exploto. Ambos androides pasaron su mirada a la persona causante de esto.

"¿Quién demonios es?" 17 grito. Tres personas aterrizaron delante de ellos. "Es Gohan"

Mirai Gohan aún tenía la mano levantada y un poco de humo salía de ella, también estaba transformado en un Súper Saiyajin "Androides, a llegado su fin, malditos".

"Vaya, con que estaba con vida, aunque no conozco a nadie tan tonto como tú que cree que puede ganarnos" 17 se burlo.

"Número 17 no soporto ver a insectos tan presumidos como el, no importa si lo mato ¿o sí?, es una verdadera plaga" 18 apretó los puños, lista para atacar.

"Bueno, está bien, haz lo que quieras Número 18"

18 sonrió "Esto es más divertido que un juego de computadora, y más acción" Levanto su mano para lanzar otra explosión.

"Mirai, yo me encargo" Gohan dio un paso al frente y se trasformó en un Súper Saiyajin.

"Vaya...así que el niño quiere morir primero, de acuerdo, si eso quieres" 18 lanzó la explosión directamente a Gohan. El la esquivo fácilmente desapareciendo en el acto. Reapareció justo detrás de 18.

17 se asusto y grito "CUIDADO, número 18".

18 volteo y Gohan estaba detrás. Solo tuvo tiempo para gritar como Gohan le dio un puñetazo en la cara y la mando a volar contra un edificio.

"Maldito" 18 se levanto y puso una cara enojada "¿Cómo te atreves?" Voló a una gran velocidad e intento golpear a Gohan. Gohan lo vio venir y lo esquivo fácilmente. 18 lo intento de nuevo pero dio el mismo resultado. Volteo frenéticamente en busca de su oponente, pero no lo localizaba. Gohan apareció junto a ella y le dio otro golpe. 18 salió volando pero sin antes mandar una bola de ki hacia Gohan. Gohan movió la cabeza a un lado y la esquivo.

18 termino callendo delante de 17 "¿Qué pasa contigo? Que descuidada eres número 18" 17 se quejó.

18 se levanto "Maldito, no te lo perdonaré".

"No sé quién eres pero en verdad eres fuerte, incluso más que aquellos dos" 17 señaló a Trunks y a Mirai Gohan.

"Quieren seguir charlando o vamos a acabar con esto" Gohan se quejó

"Vamos a atacarlo, número 17" 18 se volvió a preparar. Ambos asintieron y se prepararon.

Volaron contra Gohan y lanzaron unos cuantos puñetazos solo para que Gohan desapareciera. 17 se detuvo y busco a su oponente, no vio venir a Gohan justo a su lado. Gohan lanzó un puñetazo a la cara de 17 y lo mando a volar.

18 preparo varias bolas de ki. Gohan se elevó en el aire y fue tras 18. 18 lanzó bolas de ki por un intento de detenerlo. Gohan las desvío fácilmente con el brazo. Llego delante de 18 y lanzó una ráfaga de ki que terminó con el androide creando una explosión.

Una vez que el humo desapareció no había rastros del androide. 17 se quedó con los ojos abiertos "No puedo creerlo...".

Gohan pasó su mirada al otro androide. "Eso fue por todas las personas que asesinaron" Gohan voló directo a 17. "Y esto por asesinar a los combatientes" Gohan le dio una patada en la cara a 17. Gohan dio unos cuantos giros y cuando estuvo a una altura suficiente lanzó una ráfaga de ki que terminó con el último androide.

Mirai Gohan y Trunks se quedaron con la boca abierta, algunas lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos, por fin lo habían logrado, los androides fueron destruidos.

"Muy bien Gohan, lo lograste, nos salvaste a todos" Mirai se acercó a Gohan y pasó su mano sobre su cabello "Muchas gracias". Sin que nadie se lo esperara lo abrazo, algunas lágrimas fueron presentes en esto.

"De nada" Gohan mencionó con su vocecita tímida. Pasó su mirada a Trunks quien lloraba de alegría.

"Después de tantos años..." Trunks murmuró.

Mirai soltó a Gohan y colocó una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Pasó su mirada al hombre que había desafiado a 17. Se acercó y lo levanto. "Al fin se a acabado"

"No, aún no" Gohan mencionó.

"¿Qué? Como que no, si ya destruiste a los androides" Trunks pidió.

"Si, pero recuerdan a Cell, el otro androide del que les hable, se supone que el vino desde el futuro a mi época, significa que debe de estar por aquí, pero aún no ha despertado, lo debería de hacer en algunos años"

"En verdad ese androide está aquí...no puede ser, de nuevo no" Trunks se quejó.

"No te preocupes Trunks solo debemos ir al laboratorio del Dr. Gero y destruirlo" Gohan explicó.

"¿Y sabes dónde está?" Mirai preguntó, dejó al hombre en el suelo, no estaba herido, solo inconsciente.

"Si, en las montañas" Gohan se elevó en el aire "Síganme, iremos de una vez" Gohan despegó siendo seguido por Trunks y Mirai Gohan.

 **oOo**

 **En las montañas...**

Los tres semi-Saiyajin se elevaron a través de un bosque que rodeaba algunas montañas de gran tamaño. Gohan tenía su mirada concentrada en la montaña, según lo que recordaba de su época Krilin le había mencionado que el laboratorio estaba escondido en una cueva de esta montaña. No separos sus ojos de la montaña, buscando cualquier detalle del laboratorio.

Detrás de él. Mirai Gohan y Trunks observaban con curiosidad al niño. Jamás pensaron que el laboratorio estuviera en las montañas.

"Gohan...¿sabes dónde está?" Mirai cuestióno, había pasado una hora desde que llegaron a esta montaña y solo volaban alrededor de ella.

"Está en alguna parte de esta montaña.." Gohan mencionó sin quitar la mirada de la montaña. Ya había pasado mucho y no había rastro de un laboratorio, estaba a punto de darse por vencido, cuando notó algo. Aterrizó enfrente de unos arbustos y los movió, detrás de ellos una cueva se abrió.

"Les dije que aquí estaba".

Mirai observó el interior, parecía una cueva normal, excepto por la gigantesca puerta metálica.

"Tenemos que destruir este laboratorio" Gohan mencionó.

"Permíteme.," Trunks dio un paso adelante y levantó su mano. Una ráfaga de ki derribó la puerta, enseguida lanzo más ráfagas destruyendo el laboratorio por dentro.

Gohan observó con interés, vio que en una orilla del laboratorio había un tubo con un líquido verdoso y dentro un ser. "Cell..." Mencionó con desprecio, levantó la mano y destruyo al androide.

Después de unos minutos los tres salieron de un laboratorio en ruinas. Despegaron y lanzaron un último ataque que destruyo por completo los restos. Miraron felices y regresaron a su hogar.

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció? Ups...lamento haberme tardado de nuevo. Pero aún así aquí está el cuarto capítulo de esta historia.**

 **Por fin terminaron con los androides :D**

 **No tengan miedo de dejar sus comentarios. Cualquier duda o sugerencia será bienvenida.**

 **PD: Enserio lamento haber tardado. Espero que la reacción de Mirai con respecto a Gohan les haya parecido bien.**

 **Gracias por leer :3**


	5. Confianza

**"Esperanza"**

 _"Pensamiento"_

"Hablando"

 **Capítulo 5**

 **En la corporación cápsula...**

Regresaron con grandes noticias. Bulma no podia estar más feliz, los androides que habían asesinado a su esposo y amigos por fin fueron derrotados. Miro a Gohan y le agradeció con un gran abrazo, una vez que lo soltó miro al cielo _"por fin Vegeta, chicos... Fueron vengados, su sacrificio no fue en vano"_ unas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos al recordarlos, pero esta vez eran de alegría.

Trunks fue feliz por su madre y el mundo, todo había acabado. Pasó su mirada a su maestro. Mirai estaba sonriendo, la alegría salía de su rostro como una luz que cegaba todo, era una gran día.

Bulma decidió celebrarlo organizando una gran festín, con la ayuda de algunas personas preparo bastante comida.

Mientras tanto los dos Gohan esperaron pacientemente en la sala de estar. Mirai sonrió por lo que vio. Gohan se había quedado dormido junto a él, su cabeza estaba recargada en su hombro, su expresión tan pacifica. Pasó su brazo alrededor de él niño, y como si fuera una señal se acomodó y sonrío. Mirai sentía como si fuera un hermano mayor, algo que siempre había anhelado, cuando Trunks era un niño hizo lo mismo, pero esta vez se sentía diferente.

Trunks entró a la habitación y sonrío "Veo que ya se llevan bien."

Mirai se sorprendió y levantó la mirada "Oh Trunks... Así parece" su mano acaricio con ternura el cabello de su contraparte.

"¿Y qué va a pasar con el?" Trunks cuestióno

"A que te refieres.." Mirai dejó a al niño en paz y se concentró en Trunks.

"Hablé con mi madre y me dijo que aún no sabe cómo arreglar el reloj que uso para llegar aquí, decidió que lo mejor era que terminara la máquina del tiempo en la que ha estado trabajando..."

"Ahí está la solución" Mirai interrumpió

"Gohan, aún no lo ves, la máquina del tiempo aún no está lista, y para que la termine pasarán meses o más, no se sabe bien cuanto tiempo tardará en construirla y si en verdad funcionara. Puede que este atrapado aquí para siempre..."

Mirai Gohan se sorprendió. _"¿Jamás regresaría?"_ Bajo la mirada al niño, se veía tan feliz pero como tomaría el que no regresaría con su familia, la verdadera, a su época. Esto no debía de pasar, tenía que regresar.

"No importa, encontraré una manera de regresarlo a su hogar, aunque me tome años, regresará a su época" Para este punto Mirai se había levantado.

"Lo sé, sé que no lo vas a abandonar, nadie lo hará, pero..." Trunks bajo la mirada " Mi madre también me advirtió que no crecerá, su cuerpo no va a madurar ya que no está en su época, es un efecto secundario de viajar al futuro"

"No importa, sé que aún es muy joven pero nosotros lo cuidaremos, no dejaré que se deprima por esto, todo se solucionara."

Trunks miro con asombro lo que Mirai decía, no se hiba a dar por vencido fácilmente y él tampoco lo haría "De acuerdo, cuidaremos de Gohan, así como tú lo hiciste conmigo"

Mirai sonrió por el apoyo, sabía que no podía dejar a este niño, lo apoyaría como un hermano mayor.

"Eh.." Para ese punto Gohan se levanto, bostezo y se tallo los ojos. Se sorprendió un poco por las miradas que Trunks y Mirai le estaban dando. "¿Pasó algo?"

Mirai se acercó y se volvió a sentar junto a él. "Gohan hay algo que tienes que saber..."

Unos minutos después Gohan se enteró de todo. "No regresare..." Murmuró.

"No Gohan, tardará un tiempo pero lo harás, nosotros te ayudaremos como tú lo hiciste" Mirai mencionó

Gohan sonrió un poco y abrazo a su yo futuro "Gracias.."

Mirai sonrió y respondió el abrazo "No te preocupes chorro, todo se solucionara."

Gohan rió un poco al escuchar como lo llamo Mirai, Le verdad sentía que el era como su hermano mayor, y el sentía lo mismo, así sería como se llevarían.

"Chicos, la comida está lista" se escucho una voz por el pasillo.

Mirai se levanto y Gohan le siguió, "Ahora vamos a disfrutar del festín". Gohan asintió y caminaron hacia el comedor.

 **oOo**

El anochecer llego muy pronto, las estrellas iluminaban el cielo, una paz se sentía en el mundo. Gohan estaba sentado en el techo del edificio que ahora era su hogar. Sus piernas estaba pegadas a su pecho mientras que sus brazos estaba envueltos alrededor. Su cola se movía perezosamente detrás de él. Miraba el cielo nocturno con alegría.

"Papa..." Mencionó con un murmullo. El estar observando las estrellas le recordaba cuando lo hacía con su padre de vuelta en su época. Todas las noches salían a relajarse, olvidaban todos los problemas que tenían al observarlas, Esto siempre tranquilizaba a Gohan.

Volvió a pensar en su padre, algo que no había entrado en su mente desde que llegó aquí. Estaba un poco triste de que su padre estuviera muerto en ambos lugares. Tenía muchas ganas de verlo. Platicar con él como solían hacerlo.

Su madre también cruzó su mente. Estaría enojada porque no estaba con ella. Se preguntaba si el Señor Piccolo o alguien más ya se había enterado de que el faltaba. Harían algo para traerlo de vuelta junto a ellos. Tantas cosas inundaban su mente de once años.

"Es relajante, ¿verdad?"

Gohan miro a su lado y sonrío. Mirai estaba sentado junto a él. Algo de lo que no se había percatado, estaba sentado de la misma manera que el.

"Si.." Respondió.

"¿Los extrañas?" Mirai pidió, volteo a ver al niño esperando una respuesta.

"Un poco"

"Yo estaba igual.." Esto llamo la atención de Gohan. "Cuando esos androides habían asesinado a todos mis amigos, y mi padre había muerto...,sentía un gran vacío, quería verlos nuevamente, me preguntaba qué era lo que hacían en ese momento, y aún lo hago."

Gohan dio una risita por eso.

"Me preguntaba si me están viendo, estaban tristes o felices. El recordar todo eso me hacía ponerme triste, por esa razón me aleje de los demás, quería estar solo. Pasó el tiempo y decidí acabar con la amenaza que los mato, vengar su muerte"

"Pronto descubrí que no podía solo, esta amenaza era algo fuerte para una sola persona, fue cuando hable con Trunks. Desde la muerte de su padre no lo había visto ya que aún era muy joven. Pero en el pude ver algo que creía perdido, ¿sabes que es?"

"Esperanza" Gohan respondió rápidamente. Mirai se quedo un poco desconcertado "Yo veía lo mismo en mi padre, cuando los androides había aparecido tenía miedo, temía que los matarán a todos. Pero mi padre, me decía que no me preocupara, el iba a solucionarlo."

"Ya veo, parece ser que los dos encontramos a una persona en quien poner nuestra confianza.."

"¿Mirai?" Gohan pidió.

Mirai bajo la mirada hacia el "¿Qué pasa?"

"Yo puse mi confianza en ti. Tú eres mi esperanza" Gohan se acercó y lo abrazo. Enterró su cara en el pecho de Mirai, algunas lágrimas se escaparan de sus ojos.

Mirai se sorprendió, "Sabes que si, chorro" Y lo abrazo.

Los dos permanecieron un rato más observando el cielo nocturno, esperando de alguna manera que un milagro aparecería y los ayudaría.

 **oOo**

A la mañana siguiente Gohan se levanto de la cama. Bajo los pies y sintió el frío del suelo. Bostezo un poco y se frotó los ojos. Miro a un lado y ahí estaba Mirai Gohan aún durmiendo un rato.

Desde que esta época se volvió su hogar tuvo que dormir en la misma habitación en que lo hacía su yo futuro ya que no había más lugar. Camino hacia la puerta decidiendo dejar dormir un rato más a Mirai.

Camino por los pasillos notando que aún nadie se levantaba, se fijó en un reloj a su lado. "Aún es muy temprano" murmuró. Continuó caminando y llego a la sala de estar, se sentó y decidió que esperaría a que alguien se despertara.

En ese momento se escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta. Gohan se levanto y la abrió, se quedo muy sorprendido por lo que vio. _"Mama..."_

Chi-Chi no se esperaba que la puerta fuera abierta por un niño, ella lo único que quería era ver a su querido Gohan.

"Podrías ayudarme...estoy buscando a mi hijo, Gohan" Chi-Chi pidió. Gohan aún seguía sin habla y no dijo absolutamente nada.

La mujer se empezó a desesperar, justo cuando hiba a entrar a la fuerza su hijo apareció junto al niño.

"¿Mama?" Mirai preguntó extrañado.

"Gohan..." Chi-chi se abalanzó contra su hijo y le dio un gran abrazo.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Preguntó mientras soltaba a su madre

"Que una madre no puede visitar a su hijo"

Gohan saliendo de su shock dio una risita y solo recibió una mirada de Mirai. "Si, pero tú nunca lo haces"

"Pero ahora es diferente, yo sabía que podía confiar en ti Gohan, por fin derrotaste a los androides"

Ante esto ambos Gohan se quedaron sorprendidos nuevamente. Mirai se acercó a Gohan y colocó su mano en su cabeza "Pero yo no los derrote, fue el ¿verdad chorro?"

"Si.." Gohan respondió un poco tímido.

"Por favor cariño, sé que fuiste tú" Chi-Chi pidió

"No mama, te estoy diciendo la verdad, bueno aunque..." Mirai sabía que tendría que explicar bien las cosas con su yo pasado. Le hizo un gesto a Gohan y su madre para que lo siguieran, tomaron asiento en la sala de estar y procedió a explicar a su madre.

"Mama este niño..." Miro a Gohan " se llama Gohan, soy yo solo que de una época diferente en el tiempo, por esa razón él fue capaz de derrotar a los androides, ya que es un Saiyajin"

Gohan cerró los ojos esperando la reacción de su madre de esta época pero nada pasaba, los abrió con un poco de miedo y vio que no se movía. Chi-Chi estaba paralizada por las noticias, no pudo más y se desmayo. Mirai alcanzó a atrapar a su madre antes de que cayera al suelo.

"No lo tomo muy bien..." Gohan murmuró.

"No...,me lo esperaba" Mirai colocó a su madre en el sillón. "Mejor dejamos que se tranquilize, ¿tienes hambre?"

"Si". Gohan sonrió y camino alegremente a la cocina.

Unas horas más tarde todos se habían levantado, Chi-Chi se puso muy histérica una vez que se levanto, abrazo a sus hijos y lloro. Esto duro un momento pero Gohan solo sentía que lo aplastaban.

Al final su madre se calmo y se fue del edificio, tenía algunas cosas que hacer ahora que los androides ya no estaban, pero le advirtió a su hijo del pasado que se pusiera a estudiar, a esto ambos Gohan colocaron una sonrisa falsa.

Esta vez Gohan paseaba por la Corporación Cápsula de esta época, era muy pequeña a comparación de la que estaba acostumbrado y claro que esto era por los androides pero suponía que ahora las cosas mejorarían.

Salió del edificio y observó la naturaleza que lo rodeaba, decidió relajarse un rato así que se sentó en el césped, contemplando la calma que ahora se sentía.

"Gohan" escucho que lo llamaban y volteo, era Mirai quien venía junto a Trunks. "Vamos a entrenar ¿quieres acompañarnos?"

"Claro" Gohan sonrió y se acercó a ellos. Trunks se veía muy feliz por esto, ya que aún deseaba poder alcanzar el nivel de un Súper Saiyajin.

Los tres decidieron entrenar lejos de su hogar, fueron al desierto que se encontraba delante de la capital del este, sería un lugar perfecto para entrenar.

En esos instantes los tres contrincantes se observaban detenidamente. Habían decidido que no se transformarían en Súper Saiyajin, pelearían en su estado base. Pasaron unos segundos y comenzó la pelea.

El primero en tomar la iniciativa fue Mirai, quien se precipitó hacia su yo más joven. Lanzó unos puñetazos, los cuales fueron esquivados fácilmente. Gohan no se quedó atrás y contrataco.

Los puñetazos y patadas hiban a velocidades sorprendentes. Trunks, quien observaba, podía seguir el paso de ambos, pero se notaba quien tenía la ventaja. Al ver esto se precipitó y comenzó a atacar.

Gohan notó que Trunks se acercaba a él, listo para atacar. Centro su mirada nuevamente en el guerrero frente a él, con una sonrisa en su rostro se movió del camino, permitiendo que Trunks le diera un puñetazo en la cara a Mirai.

"Jaja" se burlo. No creía que en verdad funcionara. Parece que a su yo del futuro aún le falta entrenamiento.

"Ay" Mirai se quejó. No había visto venir a Trunks. Se había concentrado demasiado en Gohan. "Ya veras, chorro"

Se precipitó a una gran velocidad contra Gohan, quien aún se están riendo de lo sucedido, así que no vio venir el puñetazo de Mirai. Gohan se sobresaltó un poco cuando sintió el golpe, lo mando unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás.

Sonrió aún más. Ahora sí era enserio. Se lanzó contra Mirai. Trunks decidió que no se hiba a quedar atrás, así que también contraatacó.

Mirai vio venir a ambos. Los puñetazos volvieron a aparecer, apenas y era capaz de esquivar todos. Y no era sólo el. Parece que Trunks tampoco le hiba bien en esto. El único feliz por esto era Gohan, quien se reía mientras esquivaba y lanzaba puñetazos.

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció?... Lo siento mucho, estuve un poco ocupada con algunas cosas y no tuve tiempo de actualizar. Pero no se preocupen, no voy a abandonar la historia.**

 **Los androides fueron derrotados. La realidad para el pequeño Gohan era muy distinta ¿no hiba a crecer? ¿Cuándo regresará?**

 **Gracias por leer :3**


End file.
